You Belong With Me
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans, I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. ChristianOC.


**A/N:** Heeeey staaaars and studs! New oneshot. Decided to give Christian some love. So, uhm, this ended up being a lot longer than I'd intended. The OC in this is from Never the One. Like this oneshot, check out that fic. Hope you enjoy this. Read. Review. Enjoy!  
**NO OWNAGE:** Jay Reso owns himself. **OWNAGE:** I own Bee.

* * *

_You're on the phone  
With your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about  
Something that you said  
She doesn't get your humor  
Like I do_

Jay muttered a few curses under his breath as he slammed his cell phone shut and chucked it across the room. When he looked up, he noticed that Bridget had made herself comfortable on his couch. He hadn't even heard her wake up. Even if she hadn't heard his conversation, Bridget knew that Jay had been on the phone with Denise. His muscles were tightened and his fists were clenched. Bridget moved towards her best friend, massaging his neck. Jay moaned, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back. He needed this more than he thought. He couldn't help but enjoy Bridget's hands on his bare skin.

Her touch was so magical. He couldn't get enough. Jay pulled Bridget into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. She was always the one that could make him laugh right when he was about to cry. How she did it was still a mystery to him. Jay's eyes moved over her body. The boy shorts she was wearing made her mile long legs look even longer and from the way she was positioned, he could see right down her tank top. Jay quickly looked away but he found himself drawn to her breasts. He'd looked at her so many times however many years, but never like this. Now he was noticing every curve, every beauty mark for the first time.

"Is the shrew mad at you?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, _Denise_ is mad at me," Jay rolled his eyes. "Something I said the other day."

"She doesn't get your humor like I do."

"I don't know what to do, Bee."

Bridget frowned at the look on Jay's face. She hadn't seen him smile in ages, thanks to Denise. He was always so down, always sulking about. Not even Bridget could cheer him up. Adam and Chris had tried as well. Nothing. Not even a smirk. Bridget had grown extremely worried about him. When Jay had asked for two months off to clear his head, Bridget asked for the same. The idea of Jay being alone in his state of mind worried her to no end. Bridget rested her head against Jay's chest, breathing in his scent. Why couldn't he see that he belonged with her? They were perfect for each other.

"Adam wants to go out for pizza," Bridget started. "Wanna come?"

"No," Jay shook his head. "You go."

"Jay…"

"Don't, Bee. I'll be fine, go have fun."

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
She'll never know your story  
Like I do_

Bridget never made it back to Jay's after being with Adam. She was too tired and decided to just head home. Besides, if Jay really needed her, their houses weren't so far away. After taking a shower, Bridget snuggled into her bed. It was a typical Tuesday night and she was spending it the way she always did: listening to the kind of music Denise hated. The kind of music Jay loved. Namely, metal. It always made her think of Jay. Though pretty much everything reminded her of him. She would've given anything to feel his lips on hers, his hands moving along her skin.

It was wishful thinking and Bridget was setting herself up to get hurt. Though Jay's and Denise's marriage wasn't the best, they always made up. Correction. _Jay_ was the one who apologized and admitted that he was wrong. Bridget knew that nine out of ten times, the fights were Denise's fault. That little fact led to numerous fights between the two women. Bridget frowned, unable to sleep. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was barely three in the morning. She grabbed her Blackberry and dialed Jay's number.

"_Hello?" Jay muttered, groggily._

"Hi, babe," Bridget said. "Did I wake you."

"_Bee, it's three in the morning. What's wrong?"_

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

Jay smiled as he sat up in bed. Denise shifted in bed next to him before falling back to sleep. If anyone had called him at three a.m. just to hear his voice, Jay would've flipped out. But, this was Bridget and she meant the world to him. He could picture her laying in her king sized bed, sprawled out in just a pair of boy shorts and one of her hockey jersey, her smooth legs stretched out to their maximum length. That's when Jay realized he was getting hard thinking about her. Was Adam actually right? Had he really developed feelings for Bridget?

"_Jay?" Bridget questioned. "Still there?"_

"Yeah," Jay managed. "Just dozed off for a sec."

"_I should let you get back to sleep. Want me to come over in the morning?"_

"No."

"_Oh…well, okay."_

"I'll come see you."

The smile wouldn't leave his face when he hung up the phone. Talking to Bridget always made everything that much better. Jay snuggled back in bed with Denise and found himself wishing that he was laying with Bridget. _Stop it, Jay. Get a grip. You love Denise_. He rested his head in the crook of his wife's neck, wrapping his arm around her torso. There was no question about it. He truly loved Denise. But, he wondered if she loved him. Sometimes he questioned her love. It was always after he spoke to or saw Bridget.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

Bridget was in the kitchen making waffles when Jay came in the next morning. He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaving kisses along her neck. She tilted her back, looking into his eyes. They were so beautiful, just like every other inch of his body. Bridget held in a breath as Jay's hands moved down her arms. He reached for waffle with one hand, the other moving towards Bridget's. Why was he doing this? Didn't he know that it was driving her insane? His touch was her slow acting poison, killing her softly. But, she wouldn't have it any other way.

Jay smiled when he saw that Bridget was wearing one of his t-shirts. He broke off a piece of the waffle, popping it into his mouth as she turned face him. His eyes moved over her body, still in awe that he'd never realized how beautiful she was. Her light eyes accentuated her lightly tanned skin, contrasting with her dark brown hair. He wanted her in his arms. Jay cleared his throat, moving to the kitchen table after grabbing a soda from the fridge. Bridget joined him at the table, setting down a plate of waffles and bacon.

"Was something bothering you last night?" Jay asked.

"No," Bridget shook her head. "Why?"

"You sounded upset."

"I guess I was just tired."

Jay knew her better than that. She was keeping something from him. It was always easy for him to tell. But, he wasn't going to push her. The last time he'd done that, things had gotten pretty bad. For the longest time, Jay wasn't sure if Bridget would ever recover. But, she had. It took a few months for her to get back to her old self. Jay just didn't want her to hit that downward spiral again. It scared him half to death once. He wasn't sure if he could handle it again. But, for now, they'd just eat in silence. It was a comfortable silence, neither one minded it. Being in each other's presence was enough.

"Bee," Jay started. "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"I know," Bridget replied.

"I won't think or judge. I'll just listen."

Bridget looked up, biting her lip. Now was her chance. _I love you, Jay. I love you. I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU!_ She was screaming the words in her head. Saying them out loud was the problem. She couldn't find the courage. The words always got stuck in her throat whenever she looked him in the eyes. Bridget nodded at Jay's words. She knew he'd listen to whatever she had to say. Now just wasn't the right time. Maybe some other night. Maybe she'd be able to find some courage.

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with me_

Jay could tell by the look on Denise's face that she wasn't happy. He'd spent the morning and all of the afternoon with Bridget, laughing and playing games. Just being themselves. She'd even kicked his ass when they played hockey. Denise sat in the living room, her arms folded across her chest. She was glaring, her mouth curved into a tiny frown. Jay knew he was in for hell. It was bad enough that Denise hated Bridget, this would only make things so much worse. Jay moved to kiss his wife, but she swatted him away. He muttered under his breath, dropping his keys onto his coffee table.

"Have fun with Bridget?" Denise spat the words.

"We were just hanging out," Jay replied, glancing briefly at his wedding band. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal."

"You're always with her, _William_."

Oh, great. Now he'd gone and pissed her off. The only time Denise called him by his real name was when she was pissed at him. That turned out to be quite often as of late. Jay groaned as he faced away from his wife, his hands moving to his hips. Denise started yelling, calling him out on all the late nights he'd spent at Bridget's. She made a perfectly good argument. Jay spent more time with Bridget than he did with his own wife, only because he couldn't stand the fights. They were both too stubborn to get a divorce and Jay swore that Denise wanted him to be unhappy.

"I bet you're thinking about her now!" Denise snapped.

"Y'know what, D?" Jay sneered. "I'm done with this shit!"

Jay grabbed his keys and stormed out of the house. Denise called after him, but he got into his car anyway and sped off. Not so surprisingly, he found himself pulling into Bridget's driveway. Though it was the middle of the night, he was sure that she was still awake. He let himself into her house, calling out her name. Silence. Jay made up to her bedroom without losing his composure. Bridget was just getting out of the shower as she entered the room in only her bra and underwear. When he looked her in the eye, Jay felt everything crumble. He moved into Bridget's arms, burying his face in her neck. She consoled him without even having to ask what'd happened.

_Walking the streets  
With you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
This is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench  
Thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?  
__  
And you've got a smile  
That could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
Since she brought you down  
You say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing  
With a girl like that_

"Jay, wake up," Bridget nudged her best friend.

Jay moaned as muttered that he wanted to sleep for five more minutes. Bridget kissed him on the cheek before whispering that she'd make breakfast. Jay managed a soft nod of his head, releasing her from his grasp. Bridget stopped for a moment, just glancing at Jay. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She hadn't wanted to leave his arms, but she knew he'd go back to Denise. He always did. She'd always failed to get him to realize that Denise didn't treat him right. Nothing she said ever worked. Jay always insisted that he and Denise were perfect for each other. But, last night he'd cried in her arms. Last night, Jay had hit rock bottom. He'd been so devastated and Bridget couldn't help him. She felt so useless. Jay stumbled down the stairs, half asleep.

"Here," Bridget offered, pushing a cup of coffee into his hands.

"Thanks, Bee," Jay replied, taking a sip. "Thanks for last night, too."

"What are you doing with a girl like her?"

"Drop it, Bee. Denise is my wife and I love her."

"Is it worth all the fights?"

"What would you know? When's the last time you even had a boyfriend?"

When he saw the look on Bridget's face, Jay knew that he'd gone too far. She bit her bottom lip, fighting the urge to cry. He hadn't meant to upset her. He just couldn't admit that she was right. Sure, he loved Denise. But, they fought damn near every day. It wasn't worth it. He deserved someone better, someone he'd be totally happy with. Maybe with someone like Bridget. Jay glanced back at his best friend and saw that she was still visibly hurt. He felt like such a jerk.

"Bee, I'm sorry," Jay frowned, reaching for her hand.

"Maybe you should go," Bridget snapped. "Won't wanna keep Denise waiting."

"Fine. If that's what you really want."

_Oh, I remember  
You driving to my house  
In the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me_

Bridget hadn't spoken to Jay since their little fight and she hated herself for it. She hated fighting with him more than anything. They'd both crossed the line and she was sure that they both regretted it. Bridget had tried to call Jay more than once. Either he wouldn't answer at all or Denise would bitch at her. Bridget didn't know what else to do. Once night fell, she was ready to give up. Until she'd gotten a call from Jay. He'd said that he needed her. He'd said that Denise had walked out on him. She didn't hesitate and found herself at Jay's in under ten minutes.

He was a complete wreck. Bridget just stared at him as he was slumped on the couch, a beer in his hand. His expression didn't change even when she sat next to him. Bridget was pained just looking at him. Jay sat up, pulling Bridget into his arms. Maybe he could've saved himself the heartbreak if he would've just listened to Bridget. He looked up, catching her in a kiss. Bridget quickly pulled away, a frown crossing her lips.

"Bee…" Jay whispered her name.

"Can't you see I'm the one who understands you?" Bridget asked.

"Bee--"

"Have you ever thought that maybe you belong with me?"

"Every night."

"What?"

"I love you."

Jay pulled Bridget into a kiss, his hands moving to the nape of her neck. She pulled back, holding his gaze for a moment. She whispered that she loved him before pressing her lips against his. Jay ran his fingers under Bridget's shirt, his hands moving to the clasp of her bra. The grin never left his lips as Bridget straddled him, her lips moving along his skin. He couldn't believe that everything he wanted was right in front of face the whole time.

_Have you ever thought  
Just maybe  
You belong with me?_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya liked. Enjoy. Review, peeps!


End file.
